crusaders_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Abilities and Techniques
Abilities (INCOMPELTE) Abilities are traits that a character has which help show his specialized talents. Many abilities are passive traits that give a bonus to a character’s roll, or allow them to perform actions in a special way. Refer to each ability’s description below. Abilities cost 100 experience points, and can only be purchased in the prerequisites are met. The prerequisites, as well as the assigned attribute, are show in parenthesis. (PER 11) Darkvision: 'See in the night as though in day. (PER 10) Sixth Sense 2: sub perception for another roll at a penalty/certain situations '(PER 6) Sixth Sense: Use perception for initiation rolls and evading traps, instead of agility. (PER 6) Intuition: 'If a nearby ally must make a check against a surprise attack, you may as well. '(PER 5) Light Sleeper: Receive only a -3 to perception checks while asleep. (PER 7) Blindsight: Receive only a -5 penalty to combat while blinded. (PER 5 ) Tastetester: +2 to rolls to detect substances by taste, including poisons. (PER 7) Forewarn: If you pass surprise attack check, all allies recieve +2 on theirs. (INT 7) Weaponsmith: Receive a +2 to rolls involving crafting weapons with the blacksmithing skill. Blacksmithing Exclusive. (INT 7 ) Armorsmith: Receive a +2 to rolls involving crafting armor with the blacksmithing skill. Blacksmithing Exclusive. (INT 7) Favored Potion: 'Choose a potion from the alchemy potion chart. Roll associated with that potion receive a +2 bonus. This can be purchased multiple times, but each time a new potion must be chosen. '(INT 6) Street Smart: A character with Street Smart catches on quickly in new areas. He may use his intelligence roll for checks involving etiquette, local culture, haggling, and the like. A character may only make these rolls if he has spent at least a day interacted with with the locals of the specific town he is in. (DEX 6) Make Shift Master: Makeshift weapons are no longer wielded at a 0 rank. Instead, use a weapon rank that most closely fits with the kind of makeshift weapon being used. (DEX 8) Dual Wield Mastery: Weapons of equal size to the main-hand weapon can now be equipped in the off-hand. (DEX 7) Ambidextrous: Character can now duel wield weapons (refer to duel wielding special rules). Tasks requiring dexterity can now be performed with either hand with no penalty. (DEX 7) Disarm: Remove the opponents weapon from their grasp on a successful attack roll, with a -2 penalty and at the cost of an additional AP. The weapon falls 5 feet in a random direction. This cannot be used while wielding small weapons. (DEX 6) Weapon lock: Upon a successful attack, and at the cost of 1 AP, you can ‘lock’ weapons with an opponent. Locked weapons cannot parry, and opponents cannot dodge attacks unless they release their weapon. This can be used while dual wielding to attack ‘freely’ with the offhand weapon. (AGI 8) Lighting Reflexes: You may use Agility instead of Perception to respond to surprise attacks. (AGI 6) Martial Arts: Increases accuracy with fist weapons and unarmed fighting by granting +1 on attack rolls. (AGI) Guardian: Enemies within 5 feet cannot move past you without first making a successful attack. (AGI 6) Outmaneuver: Upon an enemy dodge, spend 1 action point to challenge your opponent to an agility roll-off. If you win, your initial attack is still successful, as though your opponent did not dodge it. (AGI 6) Evasion: Attempt to escape from an attacker's grasp on successful agility roll versus opposing strength check. Costs 1AP if used in combat. (AGI 5) Charge Attack: Charge an enemy and attack with a +2 bonus, moving at your run speed for that turn. Requires at least 20 feet of distance. This requires 1AP as a typical attack. (AGI 5) Combat Roll: 'Perform a roll to take half damage from falling, as well as to tumble by enemies. As you move past an enemy, expend 1AP as if performing a dodge. If successful, you do not provoke an attack. '(STR 10) Brutal: +1 damage when using slashing, crushing, or two-handed weapons. (STR 11) Carnage: Wield a two-handed weapon in each hand. (STR 5) Adrenaline Rush: +2 AP for one round, then -1AP for the rest of combat. (STR 5) Co-op: Increased bonus to cooporation rolls involving strength (STR 6) fuck: +1 to attack rolls made with slashing, crushing, or 2-handed weapons. (STR 6) (STR 7) Savage: Wield a two-handed weapon in one hand. (STR 7) (STR 7) Power Attack: Your next attack deals double damage, but your attack roll suffers a -2 penalty. (STR 6) Overpower: Upon a successful enemy parry, expend 1AP to challenge your oppenent to a strength roll-off. If your roll is higher, your initial attack is still successful as if your oppenent never parried. This can only be used while wielding a weapon. (STR 6) Shield Charge: Run at enemy as an attack with your equipped weapon, with a +2 bonus. A success knocks the opponent (of the same Monster Tier) prone. This requires the user to be carrying a shield and have ample running distance of about 20 feet. (STR 5) Concussive blow: Attempt to knock out the target, dealing 4 points of non-lethal damage. Roll this as a critical strike to the head. (STR 6) Crescent Strike: By expending 1 additional AP, your next attack roll can be applies to up to 3 enemies in front of you within melee range. (STR 7) Rending Blow: Attempt to break weapon or armor without critically injuring the opponent. Roll this as a critical strike. A successful rending blow permanantly reduces an opponents effected armor's reslience by 1. (END 6) Quick Healer: You recieve +5 to all endurance checks involving recovery. (END 7) Iron Stomach: Your love of spicy and exotic foods grants you a +5 to your rolls to resist poison by injestion. (END 8) Tough: Adds 1 hit to your maximum pool. (END 9) Enduring: 'Adds 1 hit to your maximum pool. '(END 10) Juggernaut: 'Adds 1 hit to your maximum pool. '(END 7) Diehard: Whenever an attack dealing multiple hits would take you down to 0, instead retain 1 hits. This has no effect if you are already at 1 hit. (MOR 5) Vengeance: No penalty to morale if allies are downed. (MOR 7) Wrath: If an ally that your character is loyal to is downed, he receives a +5 bonus to morale checks for the duration of that battle. (MOR 6) Confidence: Receive no penalty to morale checks when outnumbered. (MOR 8) Hero’s Resolve: ' Upon reaching 0 hits, your character continues to fight normally until he receives another hit, where he immediately falls unconscious. '(MOR 5) Animal Affinity: Morale rolls involving animals receive a +5 bonus. (MOR 5) Linguist: 'Receive +2 to morale rolls involving social interaction. '(MOR 8) Brave Heart: Receive +2 to morale rolls involving combat. (MOR 9) Lion Heart: '''Receive +2 to morale checks involving combat. '''(MOR 10) Dragon Heart: Receive +2 to morale checks involving combat. (MOR 5) Attack!: Pay 1AP to grant allies within 15 feet +1 to attack rolls until your next turn. (MOR 5) Rally!: 'Spend 1AP so that all allies within 15 feet gain +1 to to their DPB attempts until your next turn. '(MOR 5) Retreat!: Your quick analysis of the situation allows for the opportune time to retreat. After you invoke this command by spending 1AP, allies may retreat from enemies at full speed without provoking an attack, until your next turn. (AFF 5) Mask Presence: Enables the character to suppress their own magic aura, making it difficult for enemies to identify magic on them. Whenever the character becomes the target of identify magic, they must roll off. (AFF 7) Ice affinity: Calculate your ice spells as though you were 1 rank higher in Water. Water Exclusive. (AFF 7) Lightning Affinity: Calculate your lightning spells as though you were 1 rank higher in Fire. (AFF 7) Illusionist: Calculate your mist spells as though you were 1 rank higher in Water. Water Exclusive. (AFF 7) Druid: Calculate your nature spells as though you were 1 rank higher in Earth. (AFF 7) Stormcaller: Calculate your storm spells as though you were 1 rank higher in Wind. (AFF 7) Spell Sword: You my attempt to parry a projectile spell. Spend 1AP as normal, but instead of rolling under your parry rating, roll under your affinity score.